


Work of art

by orphan_account



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Artist Reader, Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Smut, Tony's eager to get home, messy reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:05:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7238455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>@xangelhunterx request :the reader is Tony's girlfriend and a professional artist. One day Tony is out on a mission that should have taken longer but he gets back early and surprises the reader, who has paint all over her hands and face from a rather messy spray painting project. Tony begs her to take a shower with him so she can wash the paint off which ends up with a cute smutty bit of shower smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work of art

**Author's Note:**

> Y/n- your name  
> Y/l/n- your last name

 

"F.r.i.d.a.y. when does Tony come back from the mission" I asked the A.I. As I lazily laid on the couch watching some shitty reality show. Tony had been gone for a week now because of a mission and I missed him so much.

"Not for another week ms. Y/l/n" great another boring week without Tony. I might as well start working on my next project to distract myself then. I got off the couch and went to our bedroom to change into my painting outfit before heading off to my art room in the tower. I actually met Tony at one of my art exhibits and we spent hours talking about our favorite artists and paintings. He asked for my number and we've been together ever since.

"Alright F.r.i.d.a.y. Can you play my playlist" I asked as I grabbed spray paint.

"Certainly ms. Y/l/n" and soon my favorite song started playing as I started to work on my giant canvas

(Meanwhile Tony's pov)

"Guys can you hurry up I want to go home already" I complained as we were raiding a hydra base. We're supposed to be here for another week but I just want to get back home. I want to be around my girlfriend and not these idiots.

"Chill Tony we're almost done" I heard Clint's voice as I circulated the base, taking out any agents that are trying to leave with information.

"Well hurry"

*time skip*

"You got your wish stark, we're coming back early" Bruce sat next to me.

"I just want to get home already" I rested my head against the seat.

"To see y/n right? Why else would you be on our asses to finish the job if it wasn't for her"

"Obviously" I rolled my eyes.

"Well you better cheer up because we're halfway there" Bruce got up and walked away. I didn't realize I had fallen asleep until I felt someone tapping my shoulder.

"Tony we're here" Bruce was the last one in the quinjet with me. I got up and walked out, automatically going towards my car that was outside. Another hour later and I'm back at the tower being greeted by F.r.i.d.a.y.

"Welcome back sir"

"Thank you" I noticed that it was too quiet in here. "F.r.i.d.a.y. Where is y/n?"

"Ms. Y/l/n is currently in her art room, she's working on a piece for one of her clients. Would you like for me to inform her that you have arrived?"

"No I want to surprise her but thank you" I got back on the elevator and went up to the floor where y/n's art room was. Once I was in front of the door I was debating if I should knock or not but ultimately decided to quietly enter. Opening the door my ears were immediately met with the loud music in the room. I quietly made my way over to her and really took in her work. It was wonderful, she is really talented.

"It's looking great babe" I talked into her ear as I grabbed her waist and making her jump.

"TONY ! ! !"

*y/n pov*

"It's looking great babe" I heard Tony's voice as I felt him grabbing my waist.

"TONY ! ! !" I spun around and was about to hug him but stopped once I noticed I was dirty because of the paint. "I thought you weren't going to be here for another week" I opted to kiss him instead.

"We were but I told them to hurry up, I wanted to come back home to you" he kissed me again and took the spray paint from my hands. "No offense babe but you are filthy" he pointed at my hands and forehead. "Let's go clean up, I could use a shower myself. F.r.i.d.a.y. Please turn off the music" Tony instructed the A.I. As he got ahold of my paint colored hand and guided us out of the room.

Once we reached our room I made my way straight into the bathroom and taking off the paint covered clothes. "Tony are you joining me or not?" I asked as I took off my bra and underwear.

"I'm coming, I just had to bring this" he walked into the bathroom naked and holding my hamper. "So you can put those in here" he pointed at my clothes. I picked up my clothes and put them, giving him s quick kiss before he took the basket out of the room. I opened the shower door and stepped inside, turning the shower on I shivered when cold started to come out. After a few seconds I finally got it to a perfect temperature.

"Tony come on" I shouted only to have him open the door two seconds later with a wash rag.

"Alright alright calm down" I moved back so Tony was comfortably inside and shut the shower door. "Ok you first because your more dirty than me"

"No you're way more dirty than me Tony, you know with all those naughty text you sent me yesterday." I teased taking what he said out of context.

"Hahaha you know what I meant" I squirted out a bit of body wash into the washcloth and started to wash my face. I faintly saw color in the water when he rinsed the washcloth so he could squirt more body was on it.

"Wow"

"I know and you still have a little bit on your face." Tony started scrubbing again "close your eyes" I did and I felt him tilting my head a little so I felt water on my face. I felt his hands on my face, wiping it to make sure there was no more paint on my face. "Alright your face is clean, now your hands" he held onto my multicolored hands and pored the body wash on it, using the washcloth to scrub the paint away. After a few minutes he finally managed to wash away the paint out of my hands.

"Yay now I can do this" I held onto the back of his neck and pulled him into a much needed kiss. He took a few steps forward, making me step back until my back hit the tile wall. "I missed this" I managed to say against his lips.

"I know me too" I his right hand started to make its way down my body and soon his thumb was on my clit.

"I thought we were supposed to be taking a shower Tony" I moaned as he started to suck on my neck and inserted his fingers inside me.

"We can do both" he removed his hand and got my shampoo. "Wash your hair in the meantime" I squirted it into my hands and started to massage it into my hair while Tony inserted his fingers inside me as started to suck on my left nipple.

"Oh god" I moaned as i continued to wash my hair. "Let go of my breast Tony, I'm about to rinse" he pulled away and watched as I rinsed out my hair. Once I rinsed out my hair a second time I squeezed some shampoo in my hand and started messaging it into Tony's hair.

"Mmm I love it when you run your hands through my hair" he started pumping his fingers inside me faster as his other hand was around my waist.

"Tony" I managed to move us around so now he was under the shower head and he started to rinse out the shampoo.

"I think I'm clean enough, turn around from me" he lightly tapped my ass before I turned around. "Bend over and place your hands on the wall" I shook my ass a little bit for him before bending over and my hands were against the cold tile. I moaned as I felt Tony teasing my entrance with the tip of his cock before pushing himself inside me.

"Tony ! ! !" I closed my eyes as he started to move.

"Fuck" Tony grunted, he gripped my waist tighter as he started to set a fast are harsh pace. "I was only gone for a week how are you so tight" the sound of our wet skin echoed.

"I don't know but don't stop Tony" I whimpered as one of his hands made its way toward my clit and started to play with it. "Tony I'm so close baby"

"Do it babe, cum for me" a couple of more thrusts later and I was putty in his hands. "TONY ! ! ! !" I screamed and Tony continue to thrust harshly inside me.

"That's it y/n cum, fuck I love hearing you cum" Tony made me lean back and let my head fall back onto his as he continued to move.

"Tony" His name continued to fall from my lips as one of his hands started playing with my breast.

"That's it y/n" I could feel his cock starting to twitch inside me

"Tony stop I want you to cum in my mouth." He pulled out and I dropped to my knees. Waisting no time I took him in my mouth and started blow him.

"Oh shiiiit" one of Tony's hands landed on my head as I bobbed my head. "Ooooh fuck I missed your mouth so muuuuuch" I could hear Tony breathing heavily. I started sucking faster until I felt him spilling himself in my mouth. "FUUUUUUCK" Tony let out a long moan as I continued to suck until I got all of his cum. Once I did I got up and pecked his lips. "I fucking love you"

"I love you too Tony" I kissed him again and continued to shower.

"Round two in the bedroom?" I asked as we stepped out of the shower.

"Oh do you really have to ask?" Tony lifted me up and carried me into the bedroom where we spent the rest of the making up a weeks worth not having sex.


End file.
